


Romantic Tail

by Faithviper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Healing, Magic, Mermaid Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: Love can be found anywhere, even for Bill Weasley, who finds a lovely young mermaid washed up on his beach one day.Bill has never been married in this fic.This is still going on, can't seem to get it to work with me, there will be more than just one chapter to this.





	Romantic Tail

Bliss swam as fast as she could away from her old colony, it had been found out that she had magic in her thanks to her human ancestors, she had been the only one to have magic in that time...or at the very least the only one to get caught, even her own family had turned their backs on her. To merpeople if you had magic you were more of a being and there for didn't belong with them, which means that Bliss was attacked and chased out of the territory that she had grown up in. Her body had cuts, bruises, and one rather serious look gash on her side that made all this swimming incredibly painful, and even in the water her normally blond hair was a bit stained with blood. She had been swimming for days now and was starting to get tired, she needed to find a place to live or at least to recover for a bit.

Suddenly, the young mermaid started to have even more trouble swimming, her vision starting to become dark around the edges as everything started to become hazy. Try as she may, Bliss couldn’t seem to swim straight and soon found herself crashing into a boulder, knocking herself out cold, a new injury on her head from the rough surface of the stone.

A tall man with slightly shaggy red/brown hair stood in his kitchen with a cup of black tea in one hand, his blue green eyes gazing at the book he was currently reading as his long thin fingers turned to the next page. Standing at six foot one, Bill was a rather tall fellow but was also a very kind man who did what he could to help others, but he also cherished his privacy which was why he lived far from other people on a very secluded beach, well that and because he loved living near the ocean where he could get fresh free seafood. Closing his eyes for a moment, Bill just took in the sounds all around him, the crackling of the fire in the fireplace in the next room, the light sounds from the chimes ringing in the gentle breeze, the seagulls squawking as they flew around as well as a few songbirds tweeting and chirping at the bird feeder, and the sound of the waves from the ocean lapping at the sandy beach. He couldn’t ask for much more than this in his life than the house that he had built himself, after he had transferred from working as a curse breaker in Egypt to going to work as one in Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, he had been living here for several years after the last Wizarding War.

Finishing his tea, Bill shut his book and set both it and his cup aside before stretching his back a bit, looking out of the kitchen window to the water, he had a soft smile on his face until he spotted something rather out of place on the shore. “What on earth is that?” He muttered to himself, he quickly got his black boots on and pulled on a jacket that he buttoned up since he had only been in a pair of comfortable grey sleep pants. Heading out the kitchen door, Bill headed right for the odd lump of a mass that seemed to have washed up in the middle of the night.

The professional curse breaker approached with caution, drawing out his wand and held it at his side as he walked up to the tangle of seaweed and debris, Bill wondering if maybe the storm last night had brought in driftwood or something since it was obviously more than just a tangle of sea plants there. The closer he got to the mass, the clearer the eldest Weasley could see it, and the quicker his feet started to carry him, especially when he suddenly noticed that intermingled with the seaweed and kelp was what looked like blond hair and….was that a tail fin?? Bill nearly ran the rest of the way over to the mass and quickly started to pull away the seaweed, kelp, and bits of drift wood, his blue green eyes widening when he saw that it was in deed a mermaid laying there on his beach looking like she was knocking on deaths door right now, he quickly checked her pulse and noticed that while it was weak, it was still there. “I’m really sorry about this ma’am.” He said softly before he picked her up quickly and ran with her back to his home, bringing her into the spare room and used his wand to transfigure the bed into a tub that he filled with water, he then placed her in the tub. He quickly left the room and found the first aid kit, he wasn’t very good when it came to healing using his magic, not to mention that he wasn’t really sure how to care for a creature like a mermaid, wasn’t sure if it was even safe to use magic on her. He hurried back once he had the kit with him, took off his jacket and tossed it over and chair in the room before taking her out of the water again and placed her on the floor so he could treat her wounds, especially since he needed to take care of the large contusion on her lower body, her body flinched but she didn’t wake. It took nearly half a hour before Bill was finished and able to put the mermaid back into the water, he needed to get a hold of someone who had more knowledge over creatures…and he was sure that he had just the person in mind.


End file.
